A Great Disturbance in the Force
by John Silver fan
Summary: Vader's thoughts and experience about and with the destruction of Alderaan. A tiny bit of Leia's point of veiw as well but mostly Vader.


I stood in the bridge of the Death Star, holding Princess Leia Organa as Grand Moff Tarkin approached.

"Ah, Princess Leia," he said.

She scowled at him.

"Tarkin. I should have known I'd find it was you holding Vader's leash."

Now it was my turn to scowl, though no one could see it behind my mask. Though I didn't like her comment, I found that I couldn't really argue with it.

"Charming to the last. You don't know how hard it was for me to sign you execution papers."

She gave him an angry and mocking smirk.

"I'm surprised you had the courage to do it yourself."

This time I was smiling. There was times I found I had to like her, just for how right she was about some Imperials and wasn't afraid to say it.

Tarkin, however, was not amused.

"Princess Leia, before your execution, you are to be my guest at the ceremony of demonstrating the power of this battle station."

Realization dawned on her... and me.

"No! Alderaan is peaceful! You can't possibly-"

"Would you prefer another target then? Perhaps a military target?" Tarkin asked, all civility gone, leaving only the cruel man I knew he was.

She said nothing, and he advanced on her until he was nearly against her, causing her to back into me. Despite her being pressed against me, Tarkin still leaned in ever closer, his eyes predatory.

"I will ask you one last time. Where is the Rebel base?" he asked softly yet venomously.

The Princess looked at Alderaan then lowered her head.

"Dantooine. They're on Dantooine."

Tarkin smiled slightly and looked up at me.

"You see, Lord Vader? She can be reasonable."

He turned to the officers at the controls.

"You may fire when ready," he said stepping away.

What?

"What?" Leia said, voicing my thoughts.

He gave her a serpent's smile.

"You are far too trusting. Dantooine is much too remote to make a good example, but don't worry, we'll deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

I held Leia back as she sought to lunge forward. Though there was probably little she could have done to Tarkin, if she had attacked him she would have been shot.

The Death Star began powering up, and I quickly threw my shields up just before it fired.

It didn't help.

Terror, unbelievable terror, pain, screams, panic, and horror ripped through my shields. I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying out. Then, like a kick to the gut, there was silence, complete and utter silence.

(Leia's POV)

I stared in horror as Alderaan was destroyed. I felt Vader tense, his grip on my shoulder's tightening a little. As everything from the explosion calmed a little, I then felt Vader tremble every so slightly, which I wouldn't have known he was trembling if I wasn't still pressed against him.

Why was he trembling? Wasn't he the same as if not worse than Tarkin?

Then I remembered that he was Force-sensitive. I could only imagine what the destruction of Alderaan must have felt like through the Force and how it must have affected him, but judging from him tensing, tightening his grip on me, then trembling, it must have been horrible.

For the first time, I actually felt bad for him.

(Vader's POV)

All the horror, pain, shock, and everything else negative I had ever experienced and/or felt before in my life was nothing compared to the devastation and trauma I had just gone through.

My shields were completely gone, if not for my mechanical legs I probably would have fallen or at least staggered, had I not bitten my tongue I would have cried out, and if my suit allowed it my heart would have been pounding madly and I'd be short of breath.

Now I realize my mouth is filled the bitter, metallic taste of blood. I had bitten my tongue so hard to keep myself from crying out I made myself bleed.

Great.

"Take her back to her cell," I hear Tarkin said.

I do as told, eager to get away from the sight of the remains of Alderaan.

I find myself praying that nothing like this will every happen again. It's just too terrible an experience to repeat.


End file.
